A three-layered construction of such interior trim parts with a two-dimensional carrier, a foamed intermediate layer and a surface decor which may e.g. consist of leather, a fabric or a plastic skin, is common, and permits a simple manufacture of the interior trim part, which at the same time may be provided with pleasant optical as well as haptic properties. It is also known according to the state of the art, to provide the carrier with a recess as a through-opening for the airbag, so that the interior trim part has one layer less there. On account of this, the interior trim part obtains a further structure in a region provided for a passage of the airbag, and this structure may be penetrated by the opening airbag without a complicated flap design with hinge pins and hinge bearings subjected to high loads, becoming necessary. By way of this, one already achieves a significant reduction in the flight of particles on account of a destruction of hard components caused by the opening airbag, which is dangerous for the occupants of the vehicle. In order, despite the recess in the carrier, to give the interior trim part an adequately high shape-stability in the corresponding region, it is further known to apply an inlay covering the recess, into the intermediate layer there. This inlay, for which for example a cushion of cut foam has been suggested in the document WO 03/033313 A1, may thereby consist of a material which is infinitely softer within large limits compared to the carrier, and which is suitable for at least partly filling out a region forming the intermediate layer, and for ensuring a predefined surface shape of the interior trim part in the region of the through-opening.
The embodiments of the interior trim parts of the known type and known according to the state of the art however, entail disadvantages which are particularly due to the fact that depending on the scenario of an accident or the actuation of the airbag, the interior trim part may be hit by the airbag with an active energy which is very different from case to case. This is obviously the case with two-stage or multi-stage airbag systems with which, with slight accidents, an actuation of only one stage or not all stages is provided, or a time delay is provided until the actuation of a further stage, depending on the scenario. Very large differences between different possible opening active energies may be created, but also due to a temperature dependence which is considerable under circumstances, of properties of a pyrotechnic filling device for example. But the interior trim part in the region of the through-opening is nevertheless to be designed sufficiently weak in order to ensure a secure breaking-open due to the opening airbag, also with an opening impact with the smallest possible active energy. With embodiments according to the state of the art, the result of this is the fact that with an actuation of the airbag, only a very limited energy amount which is largely independent of the scenario, may be absorbed by the breaking-open of the interior trim part. With scenarios with an airbag opening with a larger active energy, a significantly lower energy amount is absorbed by the tearing-open and folding open of the covering on account of this, than is desirable regarding the active energy of the opening impact. This in turn has the result that a material destruction of the interior trim part and of adjacent components caused by excess energy, and the flight of particles endangering vehicle occupants which this entails, may hardly be prevented or only at great costs, such as for example by way of a costly reinforcement of the interior trim part in regions which surround the through-opening.